1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to racks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lid holder rack wherein the same is conveniently secured to a vertical support surface for securement of a plurality of lids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized racks for securement of lids and various kitchen utensils. Racks of the prior art, however, have failed to provide the securement of such racks to a vertical support surface and for the express purpose of supporting lids thereon for their convenient and accessible use in a subsequent cooking procedure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,471 to Bross setting forth a storage rack for dishes and the like that is positioned upon a horizontal support surface with grooves and upwardly projecting loops to maintain the kitchen items thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,881 to Hard sets forth a shelf unit oriented for suspension from an underlying horizontal support surface utilizing various metallic loops secured upon the rack for securement of utensils thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,892 to Taylor provides for a rack arranged for a slide-out relationship relative to a cabinet or the like in a drawer-like fashion provided with angulated legs for securement of utensils, such as dishes therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,469 to Geleziunas provides securement of lids wherein the rack provides a vertically oriented support base with angulated arms extending outwardly along either side of the base for securement of lids in an inclined relationship on the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,019 to Leedy provides for a dish retaining rack utilizing flexible loops for securement of dishes on a horizontal support base.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lid holder rack wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.